Red Wood Industries
Red Wood Industries is an organization dedicated to maintaining peace in their territory. They were lead by Grand Admiral Jack, who was stranded on the Earth-Like Planet. Due to his absence, Grand Admiral Jack's authority was no longer recognized by Red Wood Industries. History Blah blah blah Organization Red Wood Industries is led by a Grand Admiral (G.A) who is essentially the "President" of all RWI assets and operations. The G.A is often required to report to the Red Wood Council, who in-turn, oversee all divisions (Departments) of RWI. The Divisions of RWI are as follows: * Navy * Defense * Marine * Science * Industrial Typically the RWI Navy is responsible for the command and protection of Red Wood and the Grand Admiral are almost always elected from the Navy Division. Although Navy and Defense are essentially the same Division they are represented individually on the council. Grand Admiral The Grand Admiral essentially oversees all operations of Red Wood and is treated as President of the Organization. The GA reports directly to the RWI Council and decisions are made on what to about certain situations. Ultimately, the Grand Admiral can authorize decisions on his own but is often required to obtain authorization by the Council first. Should a Grand Admiral be considered missing or killed in action, the next GA shall be chosen either by RWI Council Members or submitted in request by the previous Grand Admiral. [[Red Wood Council|'Red Wood Council']] The Red Wood Council are the "Management" of Red Wood Industries and the heads of state for Red Wood. Council members positions are given to current Red Wood division heads to represent their factions in meetings. The council typically convenes on "Icarus" - the RWI HQ and home planet. In certain cases, council members communicate via secured video or audio should they are unable to participate in current Council sessions in person. Current Council Members Fleet The RWI Fleet is one of the most respected and legendary fleets of its time, being known for saving the galaxy during "The Great War". In later years, the RWI Fleet has clearly shows signs of ageing, however, with the threat of "The Shadows", fleet production has renewed and are currently producing new star ship classes as well as retro-fitting existing RWI ships (like the Defender ''class) with enhanced weapons and technologies. The RWI Fleet is properly assigned and divided between the existing RWI divisions. '''Military Division (Navy)' The Navy and Defense fleet are under this Division. Please see the class types for ships listed under that class. * RWI Daedalus Class ** RWI Apollo ** RWI Phantom * RWI Eclipse * RWI Defender Class ** RWI Orion ** RWI Ardent Moon * RWI R302 MKIII Fighters * RWI Raven * RWI Saber Star Fighters MKII * RWI V203 Fighters Science Division * RWI Venture Class ** RWI Discovery (Discovery Varient) Members Grand Admiral * Grand Admiral Jack Roberts * Grand Admiral Adam Williams Admirals * Admiral Davies Captains * Captain Ryan "Venom" Kazz * Captain David Stake Commanders * Commander Sam Ryan * Commander Sarah Hawk * Commander Marcus Ford Lieutenant Commanders * Lt. Comm. Jacob Simmonds RWI Officers * Many unnamed extras